


Galaxy's Edge

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann never thought he'd see the day he'd trust Newton Geiszler to take him to pieces and put him back together, but here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunnerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunnerstorm/gifts).



> Ta-da!! My 2014 Secret Santa gift for stunnerstorm! I hope they like it!! <333

Hermann has, over the years, amassed a sizable collection of various- tools, perhaps (toys isn’t quite the right word for all of them) of a sexual nature, and he’s rather proud. Ropes, cuffs, collars, foam wedges, and of course the dildos, vibrators, plugs, _et cetera._ They’ve kept him satisfied through the last few years, during which the potential end of the world left him far too busy to seek casual sex or, God forbid, a meaningful relationship. He has kept himself sated, if not pleased.

Then the Breach is closed, and there is _Newton_.

Newton, sitting on the edge of Hermann’s bed, fiddling with a collar and grinning, saying, “Y’know, I always kinda figured, if you were into this stuff, you’d be on the other end of the leash.”

Rather than get into an argument about leashes and what such play might entail, Hermann simply raises an eyebrow and asks, “You thought about this frequently, did you?”

“No! No- okay, maybe- not really, only sometimes- a guy gets lonely, you oughta know as well as I do-” Newt stops and huffs at Hermann. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“Am I?” Hermann feigns innocence and returns his attention to the news on his tablet (or pretends to, at least). “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Hey.” There’s a firm but gentle hand on the back of his neck, and all of the tension in Hermann’s shoulders melts away. “You’re a real mouthy asshole, you know that, right?”

“Yes,” Hermann says. He doesn’t have it in him to snark at Newton, which comes as a bit of a shock to both of them. Newt starts to move his hand away from Hermann’s neck, but Hermann lets out a truly embarrassing, needy whine.

Newt laughs and puts both hands on Hermann’s shoulders instead and starts to massage him gently, working at the knot between his shoulder blades. Hermann sighs happily and closes his eyes. It’s been a very long time since anyone has done this kind of thing for him- much too long indeed. Newton is right; those who run in these circles tend to assume he is a stern, commanding Dom, which gets him none of the attention he truly desires.

“I get it now,” Newt says. Hermann can tell he’s trying his hardest to use his calm voice, and he’s a bit flattered by the attempt. “You do that- snarking at me, even when I didn’t do anything to bug you first, to get my attention. That’s all you want, huh? It’s kinda cute, actually.” He pulls a hand away from Hermann’s shoulders to muss up his hair, and Hermann can’t even complain. “Mm. So how do you like it? I’m thinking you like to start rough, then you pout until it’s gentle.”

“Yes,” Hermann breathes. He leans back so his head is against Newt’s chest and shuts his eyes. He could fall right into subspace right now. He wonders if the Drift is what made it so easy for Newt to take him here already, or if this was bound to happen from the start.

Newt’s hands slow until they are still. “Hey now. Hermann. Hermann. Earth to Doctor Gottlieb, come in, Doctor Gottlieb?”

Hermann smirks and opens his eyes to see Newt grinning down at him. “I don’t think you’ve _ever_ called me that.”

“What? Nah, I totally did. Once. Probably.” Newt presses a kiss to Hermann’s forehead. It’s quick and feather-light, but it is most certainly a kiss, and Hermann’s heart feels…fluttery. “I was just thinking, before we get into too much, maybe we should write up a contract, or at least talk some stuff through maybe, communication is key, you feel me?”

“Mm. Don’t want to.” Hermann knows he sounds ridiculous, but all he wants is for Newt to take him apart and piece him back together again. Everything Newton is saying is good, smart, important, and they should do all of this, write out exactly what they like and don’t like, discuss, negotiate, agree on terms- but now? Oh no. _Now_ Hermann feels pleasantly tingly and weightless, and there are much better things they can be doing.

Newt gently pokes Hermann’s shoulder. “Okay, okay. Here- do you, Hermann Gottlieb, swear that you are currently of sound mind and that you definitely, thumbs-up consent to sex right now, and you will tell me if or when you change your mind?”

Hermann tethers himself briefly enough to turn in his chair and face Newt head on. He takes Newt’s hands in his own, kisses his knuckles, and says, “Yes, darling, I swear. I can start critiquing your paper on the effects of Kaiju Blue on sharks, if you wish.”

“You don’t know the first thing about sharks, jerk.” But Newton grins and kisses Hermann again- on the nose this time, which is rather silly, but charming. “Okay. Safeword?”

“Betelgeuse, if you would.”

Newt’s nose wrinkles as he (rather too obviously) tries to suppress a laugh. “Oh? If you say it three times, is Michael Keaton gonna show up?”

“The _star,_ you caffeine-addled rock star washout.”

“Hey now. Better watch your mouth, buddy.” Newt grins broadly at him. “I’m in charge now.”

And just like that, Hermann is weightless again, like the gravity in the room has been cut in half. Newt kneels down and tugs Hermann’s sweater up off over his head, then slowly, surely unbuttons his shirt. Newton certainly takes his time, no doubt (and if their positions were reversed Hermann is sure Newt would be whining about Hermann going too slowly), but Hermann likes this. Newt is humming softly, a song he doesn’t recognize. Hermann reaches out, then pauses. “Can I?” he asks.

Newt looks up from Hermann’s trousers. “Hm?”

It’s the first time Hermann has felt embarrassed since all this started. “I- could I, maybe- n-never mind, it’s not-”

“Hey, hey.” Newt smiles. “Go ahead and ask. I bet it’s okay.”

“Could I touch your hair? Please?”

“My hair? Yeah, sure, Hermann.” Newt’s smile turns extra soft, like that time Tendo sent everyone pictures of baby animals. “Sure thing.”

Hermann cards his fingers through Newt’s hair- he left the product out today and it feels so _nice._ Hermann gently plays with Newt’s hair while Newt hums and finishes undressing him, then starts to undress himself. “Tell me what you want,” Newt says while he drops his shirt to the floor. “‘Cause I’ll do it for you. Whatever you ask.”

Hermann gives Newt a proper, hard kiss on the mouth, and he can feel Newt smile before returning the kiss with just as much force. “I would like,” Hermann starts, his breath hot against Newt’s face, then Newt gently nips at his lower lip. “I _want_ you to tie me up and fuck me into the mattress. Please.”

He doubts Newt was expecting such a- _coarse_ answer, but apparently it pleases him. “Your ropes are…in your sock drawer?” Hermann flushes a bit at the idea of Newt having seen his collection during the Drift. “Got it. I know my knots, I was an awesome scout.”

“And- under my bed- I have a small block of foam. It makes…such a position easier on my leg.”

Newt kisses Hermann again and starts fetching what they’ll need, including lube and a condom (Hermann lets out a surprised little laugh when he sees that Newt doesn’t even need to _ask_ where those are; he wonders if jaeger pilots learn such things about each other), and Hermann gets himself comfortable on the bed, with his knee positioned carefully atop the foam ramp. Newt presses a reassuring hand to his bare back, and then he’s preparing the ropes.

“Ropes” is a bit of an overstatement. They are long, slender blue cords, smooth as silk- Hermann does not have the patience for the discomfort of real rope. He has never cared for very much pain when it comes to sex. Movement restriction and perhaps a bit of roughness, but pain? He’ll pass on that, thank you.

Hermann sighs, relaxed, as Newt ties his wrists behind his back- as well as some extra, more decorative rope work. Hermann has seen such things online, but he’d never been able to justify doing it to himself alone. But having Newton do it to him is pleasant. He’s wrapped up like a gift, all for Newton to unwrap all over again.

“You’re gorgeous,” Newt says. “Oh man. Are you all mine?”

“Yes. Yours and only yours, forever. Please- would you touch me now?”

“Needy, huh?” Newt gently squeezes Hermann’s behind. “Okay. Because you’re so cute.”

It takes a good deal of effort to prepare Hermann- it’s not that Newton is especially well-endowed, but Hermann is tight from the last several months, having been far too busy to pleasure himself anally. Each finger Newt presses into his hole makes Hermann gasp and beg for more.

“You ready?” Newt asks when he has three fingers nearly knuckle-deep inside Hermann. Hermann cannot even say _yes_ properly, he can only let out an undignified whine. He finds he scarcely even minds.

The fingers are removed slowly, slowly, and he whines again when they are completely gone. He hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and there is only a moment’s pause before Newt’s cock is gently pushing into his hole.

“ _Harder,_ ” Hermann begs. “Please, Newton!”

“Ooh, harder, huh? Maaaybe…” He thrusts and places a gentle hand on Hermann’s neck, pressing his face into the mattress. Hermann gasps and wiggles his hips as much as he can, trying for extra friction against the foam ramp. “You like that? You want me to keep your face there?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Sweet.” Newt’s other hand pats Hermann’s hip lightly. “You’re a real fun dude, Hermann. I’m glad.” He laughs as Hermann moans into the mattress. “Sorry, I guess that’s not a real Dom thing to say. But I mean…I don’t really know how to break out the dirty talk with you, man. You’re just so- so pretty. Especially with these ropes- god, so pretty. Is that an okay adjective? You’re not gonna accuse me of, like, emasculating you, I know that. You’re gorgeous, Hermann. You really are.”

Hermann wants to reciprocate the compliment, he could spend hours telling Newton how beautiful he thinks he is, even his tattoos ( _Gott,_ who is he kidding, especially his tattoos), the perfect curve of his belly and his behind, his thick arms, his eager grin. But all he can do is whine into the mattress again as Newt thrusts harder and harder, whispering praise all the while.

Hermann comes when Newt brushes against his prostate once more, and it seems his delighted shout is all that it takes for Newt to come too. Hermann privately imagines how nice it will be once they determine that they are both completely clean and are willing to do this _without_ condoms. He wants Newton to come inside him _properly_.

Newt pulls out and tosses the condom into the garbage, then throws the soiled wedge onto the floor. It takes him less than a minute to untie his knots, and he places the cords on Hermann’s nightstand- Hermann can fuss about putting things away properly later. He pulls Hermann close and nuzzles and kisses his neck, making Hermann laugh warmly. “What,” Newt says, “don’t try and tell me you don’t like to snuggle. I’ll know you’re lying.”

“Oh, I’d never say such a grievous thing.” It takes all his effort to get the sentence out. All he wants is to curl up next to Newton forever, never leaving this bed.

“Hey.” Newt rubs Hermann’s back and kisses his cheeks. “Stay with me, handsome. I don’t want you to drop.”

But Hermann is so far gone that he finds himself _pouting_ at Newt and muttering, “Want to sleep. Let’s stay here.”

Newt sighs and cuddles him closer. “Okay, okay. Just for a little while, okay? Then we’re gonna have a bath and some snacks. I won’t even eat your baby carrots, cross my heart. Got it?”

“Yes, yes,” Hermann mutters. “ _Later,_ though. We’ll do it right next time.”

There’s a short pause, then Newt chuckles. “Yeah. Next time.”

Hermann falls asleep while Newt hums and oh so gently rubs his back.


End file.
